


just like dancing

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: painting the skies [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Established Relationship, Flying, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Porthos du Vallon, Wingfic, aramis flies like he's dancing, porthos likes to watch him fly, soft aramis, soft porthos, this whole thing is just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: “Come on up!” Aramis shouts, grinning brightly and God, it’s so easy to get lost in that smile, to get lost in the warmth in his eyes and the kindness of his heart, because Aramis is the sun, and Porthos would be lost without him.And how could he ever turn him down?And then he’s in the air, cool wind rushing past his face, ruffling his feathers. And it’ll take forever for him to neaten them, because grey owls don’t have small wings and he’s no exception, but Aramis smiles at him, so Porthos finds that he doesn’t mind.~~Porthos loves to watch Aramis fly.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon
Series: painting the skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	just like dancing

He’s always loved watching Aramis fly.

There’s no denying that those osprey wings are beautiful, all pale white and golden brown feathers. Aramis’ wings are beautiful, there’s no saying otherwise, but there’s also the way he  _ moves,  _ spirited and open and  _ free. _

It’s like a dance, or so Porthos like to think, the way Aramis is constantly turning, letting himself fall and rise as though it was only him and the wind, as though the rest of the world didn’t matter. Because when you’re in the sky, it feels like nothing can touch you, like your problems have drifted away, stolen by the breeze. 

“Come on up!” Aramis shouts, grinning brightly and  _ God,  _ it’s so easy to get lost in that smile, to get lost in the warmth in his eyes and the kindness of his heart, because Aramis is the sun, and Porthos would be lost without him.

And how could he ever turn him down?

“Alright, alright,” Porthos says, as though he wasn’t just as eager as Aramis. “I’m comin’ up, don’t get your feathers in a twist.”

And then he’s in the air, cool wind rushing past his face, ruffling his feathers. And it’ll take forever for him to neaten them, because grey owls don’t have small wings and he’s no exception, but Aramis smiles at him, so Porthos finds that he doesn’t mind. 

Not even a little bit. 

Because there’s solace in the wind’s embrace, and home tucked away inside of Aramis’ smile, and now that he’s had a taste of it, Porthos knows he’ll never be able to live without this. 

Without the rush of flying besides someone you truly trust, of diving down and letting yourself fall to the earth, because you know you can pick yourself back up, and if you can’t do it, they will. There’s something intimate about that kind of trust, and Porthos doubts that anyone will ever get close to that with him. 

Anyone, except for Aramis, that is. Because Aramis is his brother-in-arms, his lover, and there’s no one Porthos trusts more. 

“You’re in a thoughtful mood today,” Aramis calls, that wild grin never leaving his face. 

Porthos smiles, and launches forward, reaching Aramis’ side in a moment. And owls may not be as fast as ospreys, but he loves the thrill of the wind rushing past him. “Am I?” He asks, teasing. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Of course not, mi corazón.” And Aramis, the sap, merely pulls Porthos forward, kissing his knuckles, as though they weren’t high above the ground. “What is on your mind?”

And well, Porthos isn’t about to let himself be shown up, and his wings  _ are  _ strong enough to carry two people. 

So he beats his wings harder and tugs Aramis closer, and the kiss that follows is soft and gentle, loving and fierce, because that is the way they love. 

They’ve never done anything else by halves, so why should this be different?

“Just thinkin’ about how much I love you, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really, *really* like writing wingfics. Unfortunately, I can't actually think of a plot for them, so until I do, y'all are stuck with 500 word fics of fluff and soft. Anyways, I'm not entirely sure about the ending, but I like it, so I'm throwin' this fic at you regardless.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Discord!! I ramble a lot, but it's all chill. xD  
> Discord: Cheshire#1847  
> Tumblr: [ a confused kitten ](https://aconfusedkitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
